


All I Need Is Family

by Sutterizedchucky712



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutterizedchucky712/pseuds/Sutterizedchucky712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING:  This story contains mention and an insinuation of Rape and violence. Do NOT read if it will trigger anything. </p><p> </p><p>One girl, Four brothers. Family is everything to McKenzie Staal. However, when something devastating happens to her, will she be able to get past it?</p><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Staal's or their teams. I don't own the teams mentioned in this story or the professional hockey players. I however, do OWN the original character, McKenzie Staal, and the plot of this story. Also, What is written in this story, are not my personal views of the players. (You'll see what I mean).</p><p>I know, I suck at summaries.. sorry.</p><p>Also, this was started before this current season, so it takes place in the 2013-14 season, so I know I wrote Jordan Staal's trade after when he was really traded, but it fit with my story better. It'll make sense, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it was like to be the little sister of a professional hockey player? Well, lucky me, I have four older brothers who happen to be professional hockey players… ALL of them. I, McKenzie Staal am the youngest Staal sibling. I have four older brothers, and that have made it a challenge for me to date. Yes, I’m almost twenty, but I couldn’t get past a first date without my brothers meddling or scaring the guy off. Despite us always bantering back and forth, I love my family with everything I have. They have meant the world to me.

Eric had Tanya and Parker. Parker is the cutest little boy ever and adored his auntie Kenzie. Marc had Lindsay and they are the cutest couple ever. Jordan had Heather, which was a story in itself. I hated Heather from the start; I always had a bad feeling about her. Jared, who was technically the baby but when I was the unexpected baby, had Natalie and they were perfect. Despite the distance, they always made it work.

I loved that my brothers bonded over hockey, and yes I knew all about it and could talk about it with anyone. Unfortunately, I didn’t take to it like my brothers had. I did take to the ice though and my mom had put me in dance classes, hoping to make me a girly girl and it worked. I was a figure skater and dancer. I was in all sorts of competitions but quit when my parents didn’t have time for all of us and I knew it was more important for us to support my brothers. They would get farther than I ever would in the figure skating world. All four boys were in the NHL. Okay well three were, but Jared was well on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was June 22nd, the day of Jordan and Heather’s wedding. I knew I couldn’t piss Jordan off, not today anyways. The day was all about him and HER. Thing is, Jordan and I were close but always pissed each other off. It was our thing. Our mom knew how I felt about my soon to be sister-in-law. Heather was being a Bridezilla and making my mom attend to her every need. I sighed and rolled my eyes at everything that was going on. My mom kept giving me a stern look telling me just to quit while I was ahead.

“I’m going for a walk.” I said in a tone.

Mom had followed me out of the room and house. “I know what this about. You’re worried that once Jordan gets married, you guys won’t be the same.” I turned around to see mom.

“No mom, this isn’t about that. Nothing will change because Jordy and I made a pact. But I can’t let him go through with this, don’t you see? All she wants is his money, and the fame that comes with being married to a NHL player. I never got this vibe from Tanya or Linds, not even Natalie gives me this vibe.” I sighed.

“I won’t let him get hurt. I refuse to let him go through the hurt and pain if and when this ends badly. He will play like shit and will shut himself off! You know Jordan will.”

No one heard Jordan come out of the room, “What about me?” He asked curiously, even though he had been listening.

“Nothing” I told him in a cold, condescending tone and walked off.

“Kenz!” He called after me.

“What Jordan?” Now my mood was worse than before.

“Look, I know you hate Heather and I can’t for the love of me figure out why, But can’t you just be happy for me? For once in your life this isn’t about you!”

I rolled my eyes at his comment. “This is not about me, it never was! And hasn’t been for a long time. I’m looking out for you. I am happy for you Jordy, I really am, I just wish it wasn’t her. I-” I was cut off.

“NO! You were happy for Lindsay and Marc, and Tanya and Eric. Why can’t you be-”

“WHY? Cause you’re too ‘in love’ to even see it! I can’t let you marry HER! All she wants is your money and the fame. You deserve better than that Jordan! I can’t, no I WON’T stand by and watch you throw your life away! You’ve worked too damn hard for your career to let it go to shit.” I ran away and got in the car and drove off before he could stop me. I don’t remember what happened next, all I saw was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

As I came to, everything was a blur that I don’t remember. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital in Thunder Bay. When I looked around I saw Jordan and Eric sitting next to my bed with worried looks on their faces.

“Eric can I talk to Jordy for a minute?” Eric looked at Jordan and he gave him a head nod.

“J-I’m sorry.” I tried to sit up. “I-ow” I said touching my head, as I laid back down.

“Kenz lay back down”

“What happened?” The last thing I remembered was a fight with Jordan.

“We fought and you crashed the car…mom’s livid. You were right though; I should’ve believed you. ” I was afraid of that.

“I didn’t want to be right. I-you’ve been taking care of me my whole life, I thought it was my turn and…”

I started crying.

“Shhhh…” Jordan rubbed my back.

*Flashback*

“Heather, we have to postpone the wedding for a few hours. McKenzie got in an accident.”

“No Jordan. This is about US, not her. That brat has been trying to ruin the wedding since the start.”

By this time Jordan was fuming, not only from my accident but from what his fiancée had just said.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL MY SISTER A BRAT! YES, SHE GETS ON MY NERVES SOMETIMES BUT SHE’S MY BABY SISTER! I LOVE HER. YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE WAS RIGHT! I’M DONE! THE WEDDING IS OFF!”

He stormed out and got into the car and drove to the hospital.

*End of Flashback*

I ended up having a concussion and a badly sprained foot. I was in the hospital over night just for concussion purposes. I was on crutches, which I didn’t mind, I was just glad I didn’t need a cast. Once I got released, I was back at the family house. All of my brothers were in the living room, except Marc, he was house hunting with Lindsay.

“I think McKenzie should come live with us.” Eric spoke up.

“No, she’s living with me” Jordan said. Apparently they both had thought a lot about this.  
“The whole team already loves her and they’ll take care of her. Duper, Mario and Dan already said they would take care of her like she was their own daughter. And I could use the company.” I smirked.

“No Jordy, you just want me to cook for you and clean the house. We all know you don’t keep up with that and you eat a shit ton of take out.”

Our mom gave me a look. “Language young lady.”

“Sorry mom.” Eric just shook his head at me.

“She can live with us at our house. She’ll have Tanya to talk with and Parker would love for her to be there, he misses her, and the only one I’d really have to worry about is Skinner, but he’s barely a threat.”

Jared went to open his mouth and Eric and Jordan both shouted “NO JARED!” Jared pouted and sulked in his seat for the rest of the conversation.

“Whatever you want sweetie, your dad and I will back you up on your decision.” My mom said as encouraging as she could be, I was shocked.

“Mom, dad why are you doing this? It’s like you’re trying to get rid of me.”

“Sweetie it’s not that. We just think you should get out of Thunder Bay for a while.” My dad explained to me.

I had to think about my options.

“I love you all.” I told them, as I turned to Eric.

“Eric, you have Tanya and Parker, I can’t intrude on your personal life as much as I love Tanya and my little nephew. You don’t need to worry about me.”

I turned to Jordan. “Jordy, I love you and I appreciate you wanting this for me. I know I’d be well taken care of. But you’re single and young. You can have anyone you want and I’d be crowding your space and your style. I can’t do that.”

I looked at Jared. “Jare, I love you but you’re just young yourself. You work yourself too damn hard and I won’t add to that pressure.”

“Mom, dad, I love you guys a lot more then these knuckleheads.” I smirked.

“HEY!” they all said in unison.

“But you’re right, I need to get out of Thunder Bay, and Marc, I can’t live with him, he’ll drive me up the wall.” They all laughed, as Marc wasn’t there to defend himself.

I had too many bad memories, none of which I told my family about. All they knew was that I had a bad breakup with Rob that included him cheating. Okay I take that back, Jared was the only one who knew what went down with Rob and I.

“On the other hand, if I lived with Eric I would have Tanya to talk to, and I wouldn’t be alone. Marc, well the only good thing about it is I’d be with Lindsay and I could make friends with Cally or Del Zotto. Jordan, well I’d be with him as I’m close with him, and I’d have like he said Duper, Dan and Mario looking out for me. Jared, we are the closest out of all of our brothers, and I would love to go down to Charlotte. But you don’t need to worry about me. So...With that being said, I choose to live with Jordan.

Jordan perked up. “There’s a guy isn’t there?”

“Nope no guy…at least not yet.”

I was lying of course. I had been talking to James Neal over the phone and through texting. In that moment of happiness about my new life, I completely forgot Jordy played with my ex. I had visited Jordan in Pittsburgh a few months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

*2 months later*

As I went to go pack I came to the realization of HIM being there.

“SHIT!” I yell, and started throwing things. Jared heard me and came running in. He grabbed my waist to hold me to calm me down.

“Calm down, calm down, I’m right here. What’s wrong?” He said trying to calm me down the best that I could while I sobbed into his chest.

“I just realized that Rob plays for Pittsburgh. I can’t…I don’t know if I can see him. Not now, not ever. I bet Jordan remembers and he’s getting me back for ruining his wedding.” I curled up more into Jared.

The way that Rob and I left things weren’t pretty. I had every intention of never seeing him again even though we lived in the same town in the summer.

“Shhhh…” He said as kissed my forehead. “Jordan probably forgot about it. He would never use this to get back at you. You probably will never have to interact with him.” I sighed.

“Well I kind of have to! Jordy’s on the team! And…” I sat up.

“SHIT! Nealer…I’m fucked. I might as well go off a cliff, my life is over”

Jared was fuming after that comment. “McKenzie Elizabeth Staal! Don’t you ever say that again!” He paused and let what I said sink in. “Neal?” he asked curiously.

“It’s on the down low, but James and I have been talking. Its nothing serious yet, but I think I’m ready to move on.”

After that dreadful night, I was afraid to move on and had nightmares and would stay in Jared’s room with him as he was still on the Sudbury Wolves at the time and all of our other brothers were in the NHL. Rob was not the guy I thought he was. He had cheated and when I confronted him about it, he went off. It was bad.

*Flashback*

It was the night of Jared’s draft. I was so happy for him, but I knew I couldn’t go with him to the draft like I had with Eric, Marc and Jordan. I knew I would breakdown and didn’t want to embarrass Jared.

I was at home, sitting on the couch watching, and then it happened. Jared went second round, 49th overall to the Phoenix Coyotes. I felt so bad for him, considering Eric went first round, 2nd overall, Marc went first round, 12th overall, and Jordan went first round, 2nd overall. Jared was the only one to not go in the first round.

I was feeling a lot that night, I was so happy for him, but I came to the realization that Jared would be far away from me. I ran to Rob’s house, since he was home for the summer, after playing with the Kitchener Rangers, in Kitchener, Ontario. I walked into his room only to throw my phone at him.

"What the fuck is this?! And don’t fucking tell me it’s not what it looks like.” I slapped him.

“Well I sure as hell ain’t getting any from you without forcing you!” Rob grabbed me and threw me on the bed, pinning me down.

“Excuse me, for not wanting you to get your ass kicked if I get pregnant!”

Let’s just say, he was pissed, and forced me to do things and kept hitting me. He forced me, yet again to have sex with him. I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t live my life in fear of him, so I broke up with him, ran home as fast as I could as soon as he was done and let me go. I ran straight to the bathroom, and tried covering the bruises up. I didn’t know my family would be home as soon as they were. I guess I was in the bathroom for a while, as Jared came and knocked on the door, scaring me half to death.

"Kenz…come on out. It’s Jared.” I wiped my tears the best that I could, before I opened the door and told him  
“Congrats Jared, I’m so happy for you.”

I walked past him, and into my room. He had no reason to come after me, as I was this upset when Eric, Marc and Jordan got drafted. He knocked on my door before coming in.

“WHAT?!” I yelled, not wanting to talk and I sure as hell didn’t want him to see me.

“Whoa what’s with the attitude? I get that I won’t be around but you have to calm down before mom and dad come up here.”

He walked more into the room and shut the door behind him. I got up to walk over to where I had a picture of Rob and I in a frame, about to throw it, when Jared grabbed my arm to stop and face him, and I winced.

“What the hell happened?! And DON’T tell me you ran into a wall!”

“Okay…I went to Rob’s and we kinda had rough sex?” I lied to him, I could see the dagger’s in his eyes.

“Try again…the truth McKenzie!”

“Okay, okay, so I did go to Rob’s. He did things and I might be pregnant. It’s not the first time he has forced things on me. You have to keep this between us. Please Jared. Mom and dad don’t know and neither does anyone else. I’m going to take care of this on my own.”

I ran downstairs and outside to the barn where the boys did their shootouts.

He grabbed me, I kept punching him and made me calm down.

“Kenz, it’s okay. We will figure this out.”

*End of Flashback*

I was still in my flashback and Jared’s voice pulled me out of it.

“He won’t hurt you. We won’t let that happen.” He said as he held me tight.

I looked at him and smiled. “Thanks Jare.”

“Now go to sleep.” I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I was on my way with Jordan to Pittsburgh. I had told James I was coming but to not tell anyone, mainly because I didn’t want Rob to find out yet and didn’t want to have to explain the whole Rob situation. Jordan had practice and I went with him because he didn’t want me in the apartment alone. After practice was over I snuck up on James.

“Now I know why they call you Lazy.” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, as Rob was walking out.

I started panicking as soon as I saw him and ran out. Both James and Jordan caught up with me as I had fallen to my knees, crying. Jordan and James pulled me up and carried me to the benches. I knew that I had to come clean about what really happened that night.

“Not here, not now.” I sobbed, they nodded and Jordan told James to meet us at our house.

I walked over to James. Once we got into the house, I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. James pulled me in close and I pulled away.

“Please don’t, just listen to me before you decide anything.” I took a deep breath for starting.  
“Let me start from the beginning, Rob and I grew up together. I never thought he was capable of doing what he did. It was the night of Jared’s draft, I had ended up staying home, I went to Rob’s after Jared’s name was called because I was upset, and I had pictures of him on my phone with puck sluts. When I confronted him about it, he abused me” I got up, only to have James wrap his arms around me.

Jordan was clinching his fists. I knew he was angry with my ex, and me for not telling him sooner.

“So you have a kid? So what? I’ll love the kid like…” I cut him off,

“No James, I don’t. I had a miscarriage. Every time I go to a practice, or a game to support you and Jordy, I’m going to see him and be reminded of it.” I said and he let go of me.

“Look, I don’t care about that. I’ll protect you. I want kids and I would’ve loved to be that kid’s father.”

I smiled. “So you’re not angry with me?”

“No. I’m glad you told me. I can protect you better.”

“I’m going to KILL Bortz!” Jordan said out raged as he got up.

“No Jordan! You and James better leave it alone! Please don’t do anything rash and get yourself suspended. You’ll be miserable if you do. It was three years ago. I’m over it. I want to try to move on. I want to move on with James.”

“Let’s forget him and move on, with our own good memories. Don’t worry Kenz I won’t do anything bad.” James told me honestly.

“James, I trust you. I’ve always trusted you, since that night at Diesel. And when you didn’t tell Jordan where I was.”

*Flashback*

I had gone outside to talk to Rob, but knew if Jordan knew, that he would stop me. There were things that needed to be said, and it was now or never, not knowing that I’d ever be back in Pittsburgh for good.

“Why did you do it?” I grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Just because I didn’t fucking want to screw you!” I yelled.

“Yeah, so what?” he said like it was nothing

“Wow, Robert you’re so fucking dumb. We would’ve had a two year old!”

I stormed off. And that is why I had stayed at Crosby’s house and didn’t want Jordy knowing.  
James wanted me to go back with him to his house but I refused. I didn’t want Jordan knowing where I was and James and I had just met and didn’t want to screw things up with him. Jay agreed and took me to Sid’s.

*End of flashback*

“Whoa, Jared knew?! And didn’t tell me?!” Jordan yelled. “And what the hell happened at Diesel?”

I took a deep breath; I knew this would be a long night.

“Yes, Jared found out. The final time that it happened was the night of Jared’s daft. I begged him not to tell anyone. Not even mom and dad know. Blame me, not him, I told him not to tell anyone. And well I went to confront Rob, thinking I wasn’t going to be living in Pittsburgh. I needed that closure, and I didn’t want you finding out so I stayed at Crosby’s. Nothing happened with Sid, I promise. You know he wouldn’t betray you like that.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“I know Jordan and I’m sorry. Don’t blame yourself, there was nothing you could’ve done.” I ran up to my room and shut the door. I couldn’t handle it anymore. Jordan was pissed, and I needed to calm down.

I had walked to the park down the street and called James. We ended up talking half the night. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up in his bed.

-Didn’t want to wake you. I have to go to Jordan’s, - Kenz


	6. Chapter 6

I quietly opened the door, and of course just my luck, I heard, “Where the hell have you been?”

I stopped to see Jordan behind me. “I…nowhere.”

He gave me a stern look. “McKenzie Elizabeth Staal! You will tell me where the hell you were!”

I shook my head. “No it’s none of your business! And FYI I wasn’t with HIM! If that’s what you’re worried about. I’m almost twenty!! I can do what I want!”

“Yeah and you’re also my baby sister! I won’t let anyone hurt you again, and this is my house, so yes, I get to know where the hell you’ve been.”

“I was at Kris’ house okay?”

He shook his head. “No you weren’t. Kris came over for a while after you told me. I went to check on you after midnight and you were gone. Try again.” He gave me the stern look again. He was not amused.

“Whatever. I don’t have to tell you, you’re not mom or dad.”

“You’re right, I’m not, but I told them I’d take care of you. You don’t give me much of a choice.” I sighed.

“I guess you’ll find out anyway. Promise me you won’t flip shit?”

”I’ll try.”

“Well…I went for a walk in the park to clear my head, and I called James. He took me to his house. I knew I couldn’t call Jared, because he had an early practice and I thought you were still pissed and I didn’t want you to do anything stupid. I was having bad thoughts about what Rob would do once he realizes I live here.”

“Kenz, you know I love you and would do anything for you. You know I’m here for you. So come to me next time.”

"Jordy, I love James. I went over there, we talked, and that’s the last thing I remember. I slept in the guest bedroom. Hell I don’t even remember getting to the bedroom. James must have put me in there. I’m scared.”

“Come here. Nothing is going to happen. He won’t touch you.Kris, TK, Geno, Sid, Nealer and I are all here.” He told me as he pulled me into a hug.

“Sorry I yelled. I’m just on edge with you, and when you leave and don’t call it worries me. I just don’t want anything like that happening to you again. I do feel better now that I know you went to Nealer’s. He’s a good guy.”

“I know; it still scares me though. He knows I’m here and I was trying to move on. I thought about going to Carolina with Eric, but I can’t leave James.” I said as I got up wiping my eyes, and started to walk towards my room.

“Hey come here. We will make this work so you don’t have to leave. I want my baby sister where I can keep an eye on her.” Jordan smirked.

“Hey! I can take care of myself thank you very much! I’m not five anymore” I defended myself.

He raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?” he started tickling me and I smiled.

“See, that’s the Kenzie I know and love. Now go change, we are meeting Kris, and Tyler in an hour.”

I did as I was told; there was no point in arguing with Jordan. Honestly I really didn’t feel like being around the guys, especially knowing they saw what happened and Jordan no doubt told them last night. The guys had seen me run out. Jordan got pretty intimidating when he was angry. No doubt he was angry from me telling him what happened and me sneaking out.

*Flashback*

I remembered it like it was yesterday. I was fifteen at the time, which meant Jordan was twenty-one and in the NHL. All of my brothers were home and our parents were out, which meant one thing…PARTY!! And with that, came drinking. I had been drinking, secretly, and my boyfriend and I, at that time, had been in the barn. Let’s just say, Jordan was less than thrilled, although I was lucky Eric and Marc hadn’t found me.

“WHAT THE HELL? GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!” He yelled, clearly on the verge of being drunk.

“Jordan stop!” I tried to push him. I told my then boyfriend to leave.

“Jordan! Chill out!” He was clutching his fists.

“No Kenz! What the fuck are you thinking? You’re not ready for something like that, and not to mention you’re fucking drunk! Go to bed!”

I was fuming. “No Jordy. You can’t tell me when I am and when I’m not ready to have SEX.” I seethed “And by the way you can’t fucking tell me what to do! So what if I am drunk? It’s not like you didn’t sneak alcohol.”

“You’re right but I didn’t try to fuck my girlfriend! You’re fifteen Kenz.” He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house.

“Look, you’re going to go upstairs, and go to bed. No trying to get out of it! What do you think would have happened if Eric, or Marc, or hell even mom and dad found you? You’d be dead. You’re fucking lucky I didn’t get one of them!” I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me! You know it’s fucking true.”

“No Jordan! You don’t get to fucking tell me what to do. Yes, you’re older but that doesn’t give you the right to dictate MY life and how I choose to live it!” I slammed the door.

“McKenzie Elizabeth Staal! You open this door right now!” He yelled through the door as he banged on it.

“No, I’m going to bed! I don’t feel like talking!” I yelled through the door, as I got changed into my pajamas.

*End of Flashback*

Yes, I was an adult now but I knew I had to do what Jordan told me. He was being nice enough to let me live with him.

“Hey Jord?” I called him after I got changed. “I’m sorry, for putting you through hell all these years and last night.” Jordan smiled.

“It’s okay. You’re my baby sister, it’s your job, and being your big brother isn’t easy, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

“Hey, I can’t help it that you and Jared are the only ones who seem to care. I get the others have wives and Eric has Parker, but its just nice to know you care. I’m a big girl, and I have my own priorities, and James. I love him. He’s everything I’ve wanted and he doesn’t talk in a different language so I understand him”

It had been hard with Kris, Max and Geno. I loved them all but sometimes the language barrier was annoying.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been the Pens game against the Caps at Consol. Boy did I hate the Caps, mainly Green and Ovi. Green had hurt Max in a game before ours as Max was on the Flyers, and Ovi, well every Penguins fan hated him. I hated going into the locker room after games, so I waited in the family area. Rob came out and next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall.

“What the fuck? Get off me!” I slapped him.

“Oh come on you know you can’t resist me.” I rolled my eyes, as he held a tight grip on me.

“You’re right, I can’t, so what do you say we make up?” I eyed Geno coming out and mouthed ‘help me babe’ as I hugged him. Geno nodded and came over.

“Get your hands off my girl!” he yelled and punched Rob. I ran over to him and kissed him, making it believable.

“Thanks G. I owe you.” I whispered before Rob gave up and left. James came out and saw the kiss.

“Come on Kenz, let’s go” he looked pissed.

“James! It’s not what you think!”

“Oh really? Because it sure as hell looks like you were making out with my best friend!”

“Geno was just helping me. Rob came up and pinned me. I saw Geno and had to think quickly. I told Rob that I was in love with Geno and it was the only way to get him off me. You weren’t out of the locker room yet. I don’t love Geno; I could never love him. At least not the way I love you. I’ve always loved you Jay. Rob was pissing me off and I didn’t know what else to do.” I pulled his arm so he was facing me. His fists were clinched.

“It’s my fault. I should’ve been out sooner. I shouldn’t have joked off with the guys. I’m sorry Kenz.” He cupped my chin in his hands and kissed me.

“It’s fine. Rob’s face was priceless when I told him I wanted us to be together again. Of course you know I was joking, I’d never want to get back with him.” I laughed, and James chuckled.

I loved how easy it was to get along with James. We hardly fought and when we did, we got over it quickly. I still had walls up, even with James, and I felt comfortable with him. But the fact that Jordan and James were friends, made it easier.

Of course, seeing three of my brothers playing in the same game made me so happy. Honestly I was just happy no one was injured, and James got a hat trick

“Jared you were amazing! I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there for your first game against the Rangers.” I walked into the locker room, knowing that they were all decent. I went and hugged Jared.  
“See I told you that all of your hard work would pay off” We ended up talking for a few minutes.

“Well I should go back to James. We’ll meet at Diesel?” I asked and they nodded.

That night, almost every one of the Pens team and the Hurricane’s team were at Diesel, celebrating the end of the season.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the summer, as the Penguins got murdered in the Eastern Conference, The Hurricane’s didn’t even make playoff’s and The Rangers didn’t make it past the 2nd round, although if they did that wouldn’t have been fun for any of us. It was great having all of my brothers together in one place.

We were at Lake Shebandowan in Thunder Bay. During the season, it was hectic and it was hard keeping up with all four. I was just minding my own business, listening to my Ipod, when Jared grabbed my Ipod, Marc picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and threw me into the lake.

“AHHH!” I screamed as I went flying into the Lake.

“I hate you Marc!” I yelled, climbing back on the peer.

I started pushing him. He laughed as he held me back with his hand.

“Why did you do that?!”

“It was funny!” I rolled my eyes and stormed into the house.

Eric had his own place with Tanya, Marc lived in Jordan’s guesthouse, and Jared and I stayed at our parent’s house.

I got dried off, put on a sports bra, booty shorts, pulled my hair up, grabbed my Ipod and went to the studio my parents had built me when I was dancing and skating for practicing. I knew I couldn’t take it out on my brothers and I had a few choice words I wanted to say but decided working it out through dancing was better. I get so emotional when I dance that by the time I was done with “Cowboy Casanova” and “Let It Go” I was in tears. I sunk down, with my back away from the door, up against the wall. Little did I know Marc had been watching the whole time.

“Don’t stop. Kenz, what’s wrong?” He sat beside me.

“Nothing I’m fine. You don’t have to start caring about me now.” I was beyond upset.

“Wait just a minute. I may not have been there like I should’ve been but that doesn’t mean I never cared. You are really good McKenzie. Why aren’t you still competing?”

“Because…it doesn’t matter Marc. I quit and that’s all there is to it. I don’t have the passion for it like I used to.”

“That’s complete bullshit and you know it. I saw you dancing and I know you miss it. You have the same burning passion that Eric, Jordan, Jared and I all have about hockey. Now, tell me the real reason you quit.”

I wiped my tears. I knew Marc would get me to tell him and I knew as soon as I did he would go to our brothers.

“The real reason I quit, was because mom and dad were so busy with you guys that, they weren’t at my competitions when it mattered the most to me. They were busy with your hockey stuff and I knew you’d all make it to the NHL and needed my support and that was more important to me than any competition.”

“Shit Kenz…You know we never meant…”

“I know Marc. Its fine really, I’m over it and you guys are doing so well. I’m not living in your shadows and I love my life right now. Just please don’t you dare tell our brothers or mom and dad. The last thing I need is them to be on my back about this whole thing and how bad they feel and why I didn’t speak up about it before.”

“I can’t let this go Kenzie. You could’ve been-”

“Save it Marc. I know what could’ve been but I chose to quit and now I’m living with the consequences. I’m fine with it really. Let’s go back to mom and dad’s.” 

Honestly, I was miserable. Yes, I had James, and my family, but I really missed competing, and I could’ve had a chance to be on the Canadian Olympic team for Figure Skating. I knew what I had to do as soon as I got back to Pittsburgh. I knew I could get ice time, just needed a coach. I had a plan; I just needed my old skates.

We were in the living room of my parent’s lake house, having a good time, when Jordan dropped the bombshell. I never thought I’d hear him say what he was about to say, ever.

“So… I’m being traded to Carolina.”

Everyone was so happy for him, except me.

“Excuse me? You’re lying, tell me you’re lying Jordan.” I folded my arms, and fought the tears. Deep down I knew he was telling the truth.

“It’s true, we’re moving to Raleigh. I get to play with Eric, you know we’ve wanted this.”

I was so pissed that I ran out of the house and started running. Just when I thought I could be happy again, nope. Jordan drops this on me, and yes I was planning on living with him but I was planning on being in Pittsburgh.

“What the hell was that McKenzie?!” Jordan caught up with me.

“I don’t want to leave Pittsburgh. I love it there. I hate you! Now I have to break up with James. Thanks a lot Jordan!” I started punching him.

“I don’t want to leave either. But this is a part of my career. I need you to understand that this isn’t easy for me either. Whole new team, whole new system.” He held me until I broke down and fell to my knees, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer came and went, I broke things off with James, and luckily he understood and we agreed to remain friends. I didn’t want to and it was hard as hell, but we knew with the distance and with thirty guys trying to flirt with me that it was better to end it before someone got hurt. Yes I could’ve moved to Pittsburgh but we knew if I really wanted to move on that me being away from Rob was a step in the right direction. It was August and we were moving to Raleigh.

At least I still could put my plan into action. I had done some research on Eric and Jordan’s teammates, and that’s when I figured out I would need to enlist the help of a particular teammate. However, getting his help behind my brothers’ back was another story. With the oldest being the Captain and the other being one of the Alternates, it might be difficult, or so I thought.

I had told Tanya my plan and she agreed to have Parker help distract Eric and Jordan. I had briefly met him last season at Diesel. Parker was showing Jordan his new hockey stick and Tanya made sure that Eric left his phone in their room. I excused myself from talking with Eric and Tanya, and swiped his number from Eric’s phone. Luckily Tanya knew Eric’s phone password and she gave it to me for this one time only.

McKenzie: “Hey it’s McKenzie, Eric and Jordan’s sister. Do you remember me?”

Jeff S: “Yes I do. How did you get my number? I know Eric didn’t give it to you”

McKenzie: “I stole…I have my ways. Anyways, want to do me a huge favor?”

Jeff S: “Depends…what is it?”

McKenzie: “You’ll see. Meet me at the Arena. Bring your skates. xD”

Jeff S: “See you in 30?”

McKenzie: “Yeah”

Now, all I had to do was escape for a while.

“Tanya, do you want to go shopping? I need new bras” I didn’t need any but I knew if I said anything but bras, one of my brothers if not both would want to tag along.

“Of course. Eric you and Jordan are watching Parker .” Eric nodded.

We got in the car and I plugged in PNC Arena on my GPS and headed there.

“We aren’t going shopping for bras are we?” I shook my head and then told her what I was really up to.

We arrived and that’s when I saw him. He was even cuter than I remembered.

“Alright, so do you want to tell me why you need me at the arena with my skates?” He asked me, smiling with his dimples.

I told him what I told Marc and Tanya. “Okay I’m in.”

We started skating around the rink first to get warmed up and used to the ice. After that, we worked on various turns and jumps. I knew exactly what song I wanted to choreograph a routine to. Everything was going the way I wanted it to.

I had my first competition coming up and as luck would have it, all of my brothers were off. Now, all I had to do was get them to go. Mom and dad were coming down anyways, so that was easy. Tanya said she would get Eric to PNC, I just had to work on a way to get Jordan, Jared, mom and dad there. I know what you’re thinking, what about Marc? Well since I needed him down in Carolina, he already knew why I quit to begin with; I then let him in on what I was planning. It took some begging and pleading but I finally got them in the car and drove to the arena. Jeff had my skates, costume, makeup and hair supplies. I had to give it to him so they wouldn’t suspect a thing. I disappeared to the locker rooms, to get ready for the competition. Marc promised to get them inside and seated.

“Are you nervous?” I nodded. 

“Don’t be. Just pretend it’s just us practicing. You’ll be fine; you’ve been on this ice before. Home ice remember? Go show them what you can do.” I hugged Jeff and thanked him for helping me.

They announced my name and I skated on the ice, grabbing a microphone. Jeff and I had talked to the judges before the competition started. There were some things I needed to get off my mind.

“I’d like to dedicate this routine to my family and my coach. I love you guys.”

My music started, and surprisingly it went really well. I fell once, on my opening jump, but then deviated later to make up for it. I know deviating is a big no, but I needed to redeem myself if I wanted to place. I skated to the beginning of “Do I Make you proud” by Taylor Hicks plus a chorus and it changed to “Shine“ by Mack Z from Dance Moms. It was for my family and I know they knew it too. 

I've never been  
The one to raise my hand  
That was not me  
And now that's who I am  
Now I can see  
And I believe  
It's only just beginning  
This is what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is, do I make you proud?

Stronger than I've ever been now  
Never be afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud?

Every day I watch you  
Out there in the light  
Every day I see you  
With your beautiful life  
Doing all the things I want to  
Doing all the things I dreamed I do  
You don’t know I’ve   
Hoped and prayed that maybe some day  
Some day the chance will finally be mine

To Shine! Shine!  
To step out of the shadows  
And into the light  
To shine! Shine!  
To come from the curtains  
And start my life

Tell me will it ever   
Be my turn  
To show the world I’m ready  
And it’s my time to shine! Shine!

Everyday I’m trying  
Not to care  
But every day I’m thinking  
Life’s so unfair  
Why am I the one  
Who has to wait  
Why am I the one  
Who always takes  
A backseat to somebody else’s  
Hopes and dreams  
It’s only right that chance should be mine

To shine! Shine!  
To step out of the shadows and into the light  
To shine! Shine!  
To come out of the curtains  
And start my life

Tell it will it ever be my turn  
To show the world I’m ready  
And it’s my time

To shine! There’s got to be room  
For me here, for me somewhere  
There’s got to be enough light  
For us all to share

Don’t we all deserve a chance  
One long awaited day at last  
Somewhere  
Somehow  
Sometime

To shine! Shine!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
To shine! Shine! Shine!  
To come out from the curtains  
And start my life  
To shine! Shine! Shine!

As soon as I got my scores, I smiled, hugged Jeff, and that’s when it happened. We kissed. No it wasn’t planned, it just happened. I walked away not wanting it to be awkward, but he followed me and grabbed my arm, pulling me back gently.

“About the kiss.. we should talk about it” He said softly so no one heard.

“The way I see it, we can either forget it happened or do something about it. Your call.”  
He pulled me in, and kissed me again. “That answer you?” He smirked, showing his dimples. 

“Yes. But let me tell my brothers about us? I’m sure they are already pissed we went behind their backs and I didn’t tell them the truth about why I quit.”

I ended up placing 3rd in the competition. Not bad for not skating and competing since I was younger. I knew what was coming, and I told Jeff I’d call him later. I was in the Hurricane’s locker room.

“You were so good baby. I’m so proud of you.” My mom pulled me into a hug. I knew what was coming. My dad and brothers, minus Marc all gave me the cold shoulder. 

“Auntie Kenzie you did good. And looked pretty.” I smiled. Parker was adorable. 

“Thanks Parker.” I hugged him.

“Why? Why didn’t you say anything?” Eric asked, coldly.

“We would’ve made it work McKenzie.” My mom told me.

“Because I wanted to see if I could do it first. And I know Marc told you guys why I quit so there’s your answer Eric. And Mom, no you couldn’t have. Not with the boys’ hockey schedules, and no one came to my competitions. I knew we had to do everything for them so I quit to make things easier even if it meant me being miserable.” I paused.

“Oh and I’m also dating Jeff.”

I walked out, and went to the car. I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Marc caught up to me. 

“They aren’t mad. Just a little disappointed. I get why you did it, but you deserve to be happy. And if this makes you happy, then we support you.” I smiled softly.

“Thanks Marc. I know they will be mad for a while. Especially with me and Jeff. And yes maybe I went about it the wrong way, but I’m finally happy and know what I want to do.”

Tensions were running high when we got back to Jordan’s. I excused myself to my room, and Jared followed. I really didn’t want to talk to anyone, knowing what they would say. Funny thing is, no one knew what to say. Honestly, it was all in the past, and I was over it. I was moving on and doing what I wanted.

“You could’ve told me Kenz. You and I talk about everything.”

“I know…but I couldn’t let you guys suffer for me. I would do it all again if I had to. You guys are more important to me than any competition or possible Olympic team. I know I did the right thing by quitting.” He pulled me into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

I was dreading the first game after the Christmas break. The ONE game I didn’t want to happen after a nice holiday break. Hurricanes vs Penguins… Now under any other circumstances I wouldn’t have a problem with this. Unfortunately my new boyfriend was on the Hurricanes and my two ex boyfriend's were on the Penguins.

I went to go wish Jeff and my brothers good luck before the game. We had gone into the Hurricane’s locker room. 

“Jordan, why don’t you score one on Flower tonight” I smirked.

“I’ll try baby sis.” 

Jeff walked us out, pulled a hat over his head, so he wouldn’t be recognized. We walked past the Visitor’s locker room, which was a big mistake. I should’ve known James was coming out to play two touch with Sid, Paulie, Bortz, Geno, Kunitz and a few others. 

“Wow you move on fast.” He said in a pissed off tone. I nodded to Jeff to go back to the locker room and I’d be alright.

“Jay can we not do this right now? You have a game to play..”

“No. Now’s perfect.”

“Fine… look I didn’t go looking when we broke up. We both knew it wouldn’t have lasted long distance and I wasn’t about to stay in Pittsburgh with my ex knowing I was there. We agreed I needed to move on. I never meant to hurt you. But with everything this summer, the trade, and well you know with my skating and stuff it just happened”

“I know, and I’m not mad. Just surprised is all. What do you see in him?”

“Well for starters, he doesn’t know my past with my ex. Just that…the skating thing with my family and all is important to me.”

“Well…I got to get back..” He turned to walk away.

“Hey Jay.. good luck.” 

That went well. I had expected a blow out but he was calm, possibly waiting for the game. And I was once again correct. He had some extra energy in him, and I was scared. I knew how he was on the ice. The game ended, with James scoring the OT winner. Boy was I glad I wasn’t with Jay anymore, that would make for a rough night ahead of me with Eric and Jordan. Regardless, it was interesting. Jordan had brought Sid, Geno and Flower to the house, Eric had gone home and I was basically left to fend for myself. Luckily I had Skinner who brought me home after we went out for a late dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat there at the Hurricanes practice, watching the boys. I noticed something that I hadn’t before. As much as I didn’t want to, I knew I had to let it go until we got back to Jeff’s apartment. Needless to say, I gave my brothers the cold shoulder. Once we got to the apartment, Jeff put his bag down, and that’s when all hell broke loose.

“Babe, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He looked at me, with all seriousness.

“Nothing.” 

“You barely spoke a word since we left PNC. That isn’t like you at all.” He was persistent, and I was angry at him, and my brothers; I turned to him.

“What the hell was that? I’ve never in my life seen you not give shit back to Eric! Or at the very least Jordan!”

“What was I supposed to do Kenz?! He’s my Captain for fucks sake! He can control my career. And Jordan is fucking Alternate! He has more pull than you think.”

“Yeah and they are my brothers! I think I have a little more leisure and can talk to them. Wait, why are you letting them push you around?!”

“Because…Eric doesn’t like us being together and if I want to see you, I have to do what he says and-”  
I rolled my eyes. 

“And Jordan is going along with it. I should’ve known. Look, we all know the Captain can’t exactly make you be scratched or traded. You’re an amazing player Jeff.”

“But if the Captain isn’t happy-“

That literally pissed me off more. “Fuck Eric. I don’t give a shit what he says. I’m in love with you and he is not going to runoff another one of my boyfriends. I’ll talk to him and Jordan.”

“Don’t. You know what he can do.”

“Yes and if he wants me to ever talk to him again, he won’t do what we both know he might. Especially if he doesn’t want me to run off, get married to you and get pregnant. Trust me on this. Please?”   
He nodded. “Okay. I hate fighting with you. But this is my life”

“I know babe. I hate fighting too. And believe me I get that, more than any other WAG. I love you and I’ll make this right”

“Fine. I know you’ve made up your mind. Do us both a favor, and don’t make this harder than it already is on both of us.”

I had spent the night at Jeff’s, and went home in the morning after breakfast. “Meet me at Jordan’s.” I texted Eric. I had some choice words and I’d rather not say in front of Parker. I got home, and saw Eric in the living room with Jordan. I was in no mood to deal with them.

“What the fuck?! Both of you! I can’t believe what I saw yesterday!” I yelled.

“Well, I’m Captain and this is my team.”

“No! I’m pretty sure you’ve taken it a bit too damn far! I mean really? Picking on Jeff? And trying to scare him into fucking breaking it off with me?! And you!” I turned to Jordan. “You’re no better! You let him and are in on it!” 

“We don’t want you hurt again! We are only protecting you for your own good!” Eric yelled, before Jordan cut in.

“Believe me, I know young guys like him. Hell I was one of them! They lie and cheat! I won’t let him do that to you. Not after last time!”

“Jeff is different. I swear he is. And you didn’t have a fucking problem with Neal. What’s the   
difference?!” I screamed, I had had about enough. I turned to Eric. "And as I recall you said he was barely a threat!"

“I couldn’t do anything about Neal. And if I could, I wouldn’t let him date you! You’re my baby sister! You think I’m going to let you go through hell again?!”

"That's NOT going to happen! Jeff isn't like that! I hate that you want to fucking meddle in every fucking relationship I have! news flash big brothers, I need to live my own life"  
*******

Basically, I had no choice but to break up with Jeff. My brothers didn't give me much of a choice. Jeff and I agreed that we would break up for now, until my brothers could cool down and really see that Jeff was the better of my choices as far as boyfriends go. 

After my semi-break up with Jeff, I shut myself off from Jordan and Eric. Of course, we were in Pittsburgh. Marc and the Rangers had made it to the second round. I know what you're thinking, if Marc was a New York Ranger, then what were we doing in Pittsburgh. Well, it's really simple, The Rangers were playing the Penguins second round. Jordan wanted to visit the boys and we might as well still support Marc, even if we were in enemy territory. I couldn't believe how uneasy I was. I should've been one hundred percent, rooting for my brothers team, but a part of me didn't feel right, rooting against the Penguins. I guess it was a force of habit because Jordan had been on their team for about five years. I knew Jordan was going to head out after the game to Southside with the boys, and Marc was probably going to do the same. I didn't feel like going out, even if the Rangers had won. 

McKenzie: I miss you.

Jeff S: I miss you too. Are you talking to them yet?

McKenzie: No. I'm pissed. This is so fucked up. It's my life and I don't think I'll be talking to them anytime soon. I'm over it. We shouldn't have to do what they tell us. We should be dating right now.

Jeff S: I know Kenz. We will be together again. I promise you that. I'm not going anywhere.

McKenzie: I'm blushing right now. Anyways I think I know what I have to do. Just be prepared, this won't be easy. 

Jeff S: Baby don't do anything you'll regret later. and I can tell that you are going to regret this later.

Jeff and I sort of clicked. We knew most of the time what the other was thinking. Somehow we looked at each other and we knew, it was fun to use to mess around with the guys. 

McKenzie: Jeff, that won't happen. Just go with it. I'll do it tomorrow and I'll let you know how it goes. I love you.

Jeff S: Okay I'll be waiting. I love you too.

I was over my brothers, minus Jared, trying to dictate my life. I get that I was the youngest, only girl and they were protective but damn, even daddy wasn't this protective. Technically, I could've done it tonight but I needed Jordan there. I decided it would be best if all of them were sober and that yeah maybe I shouldn't do this during playoffs but hey it was only game one and it wouldn't hurt Marc. He had gotten the Broadway hat tonight, and I was so proud of him. He was playing his heart out every damn night in the playoffs. I am not being biased when I say this, but he was the Rangers best defenseman, and of course Paulie was the Penguins best defenseman, but that's not relevant. 

Jared and I always stuck together. He kept telling me that as long as I'm happy with my life and who I'm dating, that he didn't care. He just didn't want to see my hurt again and gave Jeff the 'if you hurt her' talk. I knew it wasn't necessary, but he hardly interfered with my life, so I let him at least do that as an older brother. I knew it would also be best if mom, dad, Tanya and Parker wasn't apart of this. Nothing against Tanya but I didn't want Parker around when shit went down between me and my brothers. Mostly, Jordan and Eric.

The next afternoon, I got all of my brothers together. We were all in Jordan and Jared's room. The rooms were Eric's family, our parents, Jordan and Jared, me and Marc had his room with his roommate. 

"Marc, Jared, this is mainly for Jordan and Eric." I told them, so they wouldn't get offended when I was yelling at them. They just nodded. I knew they had my back and that meant the world to me.

"You two better fucking listen. I am DONE! I was fucking happy with Jeff. I don't give a shit if you guys don't approve. Daddy approves and that trumps you. You guys can be pissed all you want, but after today I'm getting back with him. It doesn't matter if you like it or not. This is my life and I choose Jeff to be in it."

"We won't allow it. We can control his career. You're our baby sister!" Eric yelled. 

"News flash Eric, I'm not a baby anymore! I can decide for myself. I need to make mistakes on my own. and another thing, you may think that you and Jordan do, but in reality you don't. And if you ever want me to speak to you again I suggest you get over this real fast before something worse happens then me dating Jeff."

I was on the verge of tears. I hated cutting them out of my life but if it got them to see that I was truly happy with Jeff, then it had to be done. At least I'd still have Marc and Jared. I curled into Marc’s chest. 

"I kind of agree with Kenzie." Jared spoke up. 

"You've got to be shitting me Jared! This is our baby sister we are talking abo- what the fuck could be worse?!" Jordan yelled, hands up in the air.

"Well she could go back to Rob or she could move out, move in with Jeff or marry him. Hell she could be knocked up for all we know" Marc spoke up.

I sat up and smacked him in the back of his head. "Really? Guys I'm still here. And fuck no I'm not getting back with Rob. And no I'm not knocked up dumbass!"

"How do you know Kenz?" Eric asked.

"Uhh because I've never had sex with Jeff."

"Fine. Eric I'd listen to her. I've had the Kenzie silent treatment and it's rough man." Jordan gave in.  
Eric huffed. "Fine. But I still don't like it."

"Jared, can we go to lunch? I need to talk to you about something" He nodded. Jared and I left our other three brothers and went to Primanti's. 

"I love Jeff. And I want to thank you for supporting me, after everything I have put you through." I started tearing up. 

 

"Don't cry. I'm your brother, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But Kenz, you have to tell me what this really is about. I know that you would rather have all five of us here." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Jare. It sort of happened and I wasn't thinking. I was pissed at Jordan and Eric. I haven't even told Jeff that-I'm not even sure."

"Kenzie, you can tell me."

"I think I might be pregnant again. And this time, if I am, I plan on keeping my baby. I wasn't going to keep my child. I was going to give it to mom and dad to raise."

"Wow umm that's great Kenzie, but I wouldn't say anything to anyone, Jeff included until you know for sure."

Thankfully I wasn't pregnant. I would've loved my child but I was still too young. And I knew adding a kid to the mix would make Jeff put more pressure on himself. I had seen it with Eric when Parker was born, he wanted to be really good so his son would be proud of him. I know for a fact that Parker is proud of his dad no matter what, and now Eric knows he doesn't have to impress his son.


End file.
